Grab It Now You Still Can
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: Klaine; Kurt talks to Cooper because he thinks they need to talk and be honest. Set before the 'Somebody that I used to know' scene, because I'm sure Kurt is the one that convinced Cooper to talk to Blaine.


**AN; First of all; This is _not _an incest drabble.**  
**Second of all; I just… after the episode I just _know_ Kurt is the one that convinced Cooper to talk to Blaine. Because that's how he is.**

**So this will have the scene in which Kurt talks to Cooper. And probably a second one in which there will be some Klaine fluff !**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Glee or Klaine! Otherwise there wouldn't be any other couples in the show and they'd actually you know... talk. **

* * *

The bell just rang, school was finally done. All what was left to do now, was grab my books and find Blaine.

Blaine.

I really missed him this week. He had been away the whole time, forced to stay at home now his whole 'happy' family was back together again. Next to that he didn't really talked to me, because…

Well, because I screwed up.

I acted like a love sick puppy in front of his brother who turned out to be a complete asshole to his brother. And even through all the harsh words he said to his brother, I could still see how badly Blaine wanted Cooper to be his big brother. How desperately he wanted him to be close to him.

My heart ached for him and I wish I could help him. I brought the little fluffy puppy with me as a make-up gift, but even I knew it wouldn't be over yet after this. When Cooper would leave for the audition, Blaine would be left alone again.

Just as he always was.

And I was the one who could gather the broken pieces and fix him up again. This time I wasn't too sure how though. Especially since I made it even worse with exclaiming he was North-America's most attractive guy. I really could be an idiot at times.

Sometimes I wondered why Blaine even kept up with me.

"Dearest brother in law who could _really _use some fashion advice!" I suddenly heard behind me and turned around, finding Cooper way too close to me with his hand almost touching my lower arm.

"Hey Coop! I didn't see you coming," I said, deciding to ignore his last comment.

"That's because I was practicing for my new audition I will do after this one. It will be a horror part in which I sneak up at hot girls and-"

"Did you want to ask me something? Because I was on my way too Blaine and I don't really wanna miss him before he has to go home again," I interrupted him, getting what Blaine was trying to tell me the whole time.

Everything was always about him.

Cooper's expression changed quickly, looking at me with a skeptical look.

"What happened to 'best looking man in whole America?'" he said and grinned, always staying his smirking self.

I rolled my eyes and pointed my finger at him, just to annoy him. Not that it worked.

"Said guy treated my boyfriend, who is actually his brother, like shit. And people who do that don't make me very happy and friendly. And I said _North_-America. Don't flatter yourself too much," I said and winked at him, smirking myself.

His grin fell quickly, looking down at the ground with a frown. Watching how this 'big international star' was actually only human too, a little crazy yes, but still human, I decided that maybe I actually _could_ do something for Blaine this time.

"Come on, follow me," I said and pulled him towards the auditorium with me.

We really needed to talk.

—-

"So, why are we here?"

I couldn't help the smile that reached my lips, while I looked at the stage with a dreamy expression.

"Because this is the place where I have some very happy memories. Where Blaine has some very happy memories as well. Where he can be himself. Where all his talents are shown to anyone who wants to look. And people look, Cooper. Your brother is a very talented guy. No, wait. Very doesn't ever cover it. He's just perfect in everything he does. But you know what's the best part of Blaine? When he was the lead singer of the Warblers, when he immediately became a favorite soloist when he transferred, when he won from a guy who almost destroyed his eye, he always. _Always _stayed true too himself. He's generous, humble, dapper, sweet, beautiful, handsome, a brilliant singer, an even better actor, a truly all round performer. But that's just who he is. Blaine. And he will never think he's better than anyone. That's not who he is and I'm so proud to be his."

A silence stretched out between us while I was trying to hold in my emotions, because even though every fiber in my body knew those words to be true, speaking them out loud was a whole different thing.

"Don't you think I know that?" a soft whisper suddenly reached my ear, sounding so vulnerable it made my heart ache.

"Don't you think I know my brother is that talented? That perfect? I've always known. Ever since he was born I just knew he would be better than me. I-I know it's bad, but I can't really help it. My parents always treated me like I was their precious child though. I was their perfect son and Blaine never could be good enough. God,I-I really should have been a better brother. I should have been his friend instead of his rival. Blaine never felt like he was good enough for mum and dad and I followed their steps even though I knew they weren't true. Weren't right. It's been like this for years Kurt! It's part of the reason why I left. I just don't know if I ever can change things between us. I don't think I can," Cooper finished his speech, tears in his eyes and looking like he wanted to hit himself.

I put my hand on his shoulder, tilting my head so I could look him in the eye.

"You haven't been around for a little, but I can tell you one thing. Blaine is the most forgiving person I know. You think he hates you, but he's dropping hints all the time that he wants to be friends instead of rivals," I said and squeezes his shoulder, smiling at him encouragingly.

"No, he doesn't."

"He does. Can you recall "Why don't you just support me?". Even though you've been pretty harsh to him he still went too lunch with you. He still came to your masterclass in which you were rude, _again. _Do you know he skipped a day at Sixflags with his friends and me because he felt so down after that?"

Cooper closed his eyes and hang his head again.

"I'm the worst brother ever. I think Blaine is better of without me. He has you."

"That he has. But that doesn't mean he can't have you as well. And I think Blaine can decide that for himself."

Cooper nodded and sagged down in one of the chairs.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me though. I ditch him every time he tries…"

I smiled at my brother in law and hoped with all my heart that my little interference would pay out.

"I'll talk to him and let him come to you. Take this chance to make it up Cooper. Grab it, now you still can."

* * *

**AN: That was it :) Part one at least xD Would you like an after-the-auditorium-scene drabble?**


End file.
